


Secret Guardian

by Midnight_black23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_black23/pseuds/Midnight_black23
Summary: Yugyeom put himself in the firing line for the sake of the loves of his life. His members





	Secret Guardian

Everything was great. They had just finished touring for the new album, their dance practices were getting better as less mistakes were being made with all the choreography. The new album was in the process of being written and the dances starting to be created. The Hyung line were less stressed as the new manager was helping with everything. The maknae line was joyful as always. Well the maknae line minus Yugyeom. He was hurting and suffering in silence, but it was for a noble cause. Yugyeom was the reason that everything was going well. He was the reason the new manager was keeping everyone relaxed and unstressed. He loved them all more than he probably should. Less like brothers and more like romantic partners. He needed to keep them safe. The youngest called himself the ‘secret guardian.’

It has been a year since it started. The first time it happened was when Youngjae couldn’t get the steps right in dance practice. Yugyeom could see Junwoo getting increasingly annoyed. As he was the main dancer Yugyeom was leading the choreography lesson. Deciding it was time for a break he sent them out to get food and asked them to bring him some back while he perfected the steps. When all the members left to the take away close by, Yugyeom approached the annoyed manager. He ended up taking the punishment for Youngjae without the older boy’s knowledge he did anything wrong. It was a quick and swift smack to the back of the head but since then they have gotten worse.

Now he couldn’t wear short sleeves due to the hand marks and bruises covering the pale skin. The deep blue and black marks that are spread over his torso. He tried to stay away from the man but was always pulled back by something one of the other members did. Taking the punishments so he would leave them alone.

It was when he was shown three flight tickets, One to Thailand, one to Hong Kong and one to LA. It was when he was told he could send the three home for 4 days to see their families that Yugyeom gave away his body. He would do anything for the three foreigners. They could see their families and all Yugyeom had to do was let Junwoo touch him. He thought it over, but it only took a couple of moments before he agreed with the condition of no penetration.

He left the room that day with an array of bites and hickeys across his chest and legs. The fingerprint like marks staining the back of the thighs. The horrible taste of their managers skin left in his mouth but with three plane tickets tucked securely into his back pocket.

That night in the dorm, he got three different responses from the foreign members. Bambam squealed and grabbed the ticket staring at it. Thanking Yugyeom before running to the bedroom to ring his mum. Jackson broke into tears at the thought of seeing his mum and dad after so long. Pulling the younger into a hug thanking him repeatedly before going to sit on the sofa. Mark just smiled softly to the boy. Ruffling his hair and kissing him on the forehead, then going to the kitchen for a drink. He was happy that he could make their day even if he could still taste the salty taste on his tongue.  
“How did you get them Yugyeom?” Jinyoung suspicious voice caught his attention. He couldn’t tell them, so he shrugged looking anywhere but at the older member. He dropped his eyes to the side  
“Just an agreement I had with Junwoo” Yugyeom replied his voice flat and unemotional. Jinyoung was suspicious but just decided to keep an eye on the younger.

It had been 4 days since the foreign members had left so they were due back that day. Yugyeom was in the practice room with the remaining members. They all had just been messing about and doing the different dances they had learned. When JB got a text saying that the three were nearly home they all packed up and left. As they went to leave Junwoo piped up.  
“Yugyeom can you stay please. I need to talk to you” He agreed and told the others he would be home later. Jinyoung was going to say something but was cut off when he seen the reassuring smile on the maknae’s face. He nodded and followed the others out and to go home.

In truth the maknae was terrified. He had been avoiding the man all week and knew he was going to get a beating. Putting his bag down he turned to look at their manager. Yugyeom couldn’t say that the man was unattractive in looks (he was hot), but his personality was horrible, and he had seen how the man acted. Junwoo sneered at him approaching so he was stood face to face with Yugyeom. The youngest felt trapped and scared.  
“You have been avoiding me, haven’t you?” He could feel Junwoo’s breath fanning over his lips as he leant forward. Yugyeom panicked trying to explain himself.  
“N-No I’ve B-been b-busy” he sputtered out, but the man wasn’t having any of it. Pushing the boy down to the floor and climbing on top of his lithe frame.

Yugyeom tried to fight back and push him away. Plus, they were in the practice room, anyone could walk in. He started crying he didn’t do anything, none of them did. This was just for the man’s own entertainment now. He was squirming and kicking out his legs trying to get this to stop.  
“Carry on and I will have to get that sweet little Bambam when he comes back” Junwoo knew exactly how to make Yugyeom obedient. With the words the youngest stopped moving and fell pliant under the wandering hands.

Within seconds his top was pushed up and wrapped around his hands keeping them together above his head. Tears were still falling silently down the side of his face. He could feel he sharp bites on his torso, the skin being sucked and bruised under the man’s mouth. Junwoos voice was all that he could hear.  
“Such a good boy” and “Fuck, look at you” being the most prominent of everything he said. His shoes and jeans were then pulled from his body. The bites and kisses almost at once going to his thighs as the tight grip pulled his hips onto the man’s lap as he sat back. His eyes scanning the whole of Yugyeoms body, smiling at the marks he had left.

Yugyeom was shocked back into reality when he was stripped of his underwear. He started begging to be let go when two wet fingers pushed at his entrance. He was saving himself for one of the six he loved (if they ever loved him back). He sobbed silently as they were scissored and pushed deeper. 

His head snapped to the door when it opened. He didn’t know how long he had been in there alone with the manager, but it must have been long because Bambam was looking at him wide eyed, his hand covering him mouth. Even quicker than that he shut the door loudly catching the managers attention who was biting at his neck. Realizing he had been caught he let Yugyeom go. Throwing his clothes at him telling him to get dressed and leave. But not before letting the boy know that if anything happened he would go after Bambam or Youngjae. It was a bit late for that Bambam knows and was probably talking to everyone at the dorm.

When Yugyeom got to the dorm he walked in to find everyone sat on the sofas. Bambam was curled up next to Youngjae and looked up when he came in the living room. Gasping when he seen him standing in the door frame. This drew everyone’s attention to the maknae. JB was the first to speak asking Yugyeom to come and sit beside him on the sofa. Yugyeom hesitated but sat down anyway.

It was silent for a while before Mark turned to the youngest.  
“Yugyeom, is what Bambam said true? Did he catch you in a…precarious position with Junwoo?” Yugyeom froze and his eyes flitted around thinking of what to say. He didn’t want them to see him differently. He did not want to see the disappointment in their once loving eyes. His thoughts were screaming at him telling him that Junwoo would hurt him. In the end he decided to tell the truth.

“Yes” His voice was quiet, but everyone heard. No one knew what to say just staring at him completely shocked at the truth. They had hoped it was a lie, that Junwoo would jump out and Yugyeom would shout surprise. They hoped it was all a big joke but it just couldn’t of been that, could it.

“Why?” Jacksons deep voice asked this time. Yugyeoms eyes burned as he remembered why he did everything he did. He knew he couldn’t lie anymore. It could become a massive scandal if it got out to the public. Plus, he didn’t want to lie to the people who have taken care of his for years. Most of all he didn’t want to face this alone anymore. He feared being alone with the man. He sniffled before looking up at them. A tear falling from his eye as he blinked answering them.  
“He was going to go after Bambam and Youngjae if I didn’t” His reply seemed to remove the anger that was directed at him. When he didn’t get anything back he decided to tell them everything. Praying to god that they would still want him as their maknae after all he had done.

“It started a while ago, when Youngjae couldn’t get the dance steps right, when I sent you away to get food I spoke to him. I took all the punishments for all of you after that. He would leave you all alone and help you when you needed it, as long as I did what he wanted.” He started sobbing slightly as they stared wide eyed at him. Yugyeom was the reason that the manager had helped JB with the album. Yugyeom was the reason Jackson got time off when he was stressed. Yugyeom was the reason that Youngjae and Bambam were never hurt. He did it all for them and they didn’t even know.

“Gyeomie, what did you do to get the plane tickets?” Jinyoung asked slowly knowing that he wouldn’t like the answer. The question made Yugyeom tense and stiffen. Choking on a breath. He debated telling them about the agreement they had when shown the plane tickets. The maknae was so scared to say anything but a hand slipped onto his shoulder squeezing gently. Looking up at JB he took a deep shuddering breath. It was now or never.  
“I knew how Mark, Bam and Jackson hadn’t seen their families in a while. He shown me the tickets and said I could have them on one condition. I just wanted them to be happy. I wanted them to be able to go home and see their families.” 

Mark was the one to stop the youngest ramblings. Shushing the boy before asking it differently  
“What did he want sweetie?” At the question Yugyeom gripped his own thighs. He was so terrified to tell them. He wanted backup, but he didn’t want them to get involved. He sniffed telling them.

 

“He told me that if I let him see my body. L-let him touch me. I could send you three home for 4 days. I had heard Mark talking about how he wanted to go see his family. How Jackson missed his mum and cried over the phone. I was always told about how Bam wanted to see him mum and siblings. So, I agreed with the terms of no penetration.” Jinyoung gasped and placed a hand on the boy’s thigh. The three foreigners seemed guilty that their Maknae put himself in that position for their happiness.

“Hang on, when I walked in the practice room he had his fingers in you.” Bambam pointed out as Yugyeom winced and tried to curl in on himself. He didn’t know if Bambam had seen that but obviously he had. Yugyeom didn’t know what to do when everyone turned on him with wide eyes.  
“I don’t know why he went for me tonight. No one had done anything wrong. It was for his own entertainment. I tried to push him off I swear but he threatened to get Bammie when he was home. Next thing I know he’s forcing his fingers into me licking over the marks he left. Then Bam walked in” he wiped his nose with his jumper’s sleeve, sniffing trying to calm himself down. Attempting to make himself smaller. He felt dirty and violated. The tears had stopped but they still clung to his dark eyelashes. He never wanted it. He wanted the six surrounding him but even if they did love him he was now tainted. His body was stained by the teeth marks and bruises of the man he once respected.

It was silent for a couple of moments. Jackson moved from his spot over to the sofa where he gripped at the youngest’s jumper. His hands twisting in the fabric before pulling it up. Yugyeom didn’t fight as his jumper was tugged over his head. Looking Jackson straight in the eyes as his roamed over the once unblemished skin that was now riddled with small bruises and bite marks. 

No one moved and just watched sadly as Jackson, the most friendly and loving person in the group, ran his hand over the collarbones of their maknae. His fingers only tickling the pale, petal like skin. Jealousy and anger crossed the Chinese man’s brain as he counted the teeth marks. He wanted to be the one to mark the boy. They all did. All six of them often talked about how pretty and stunning the young boy was. How they all loved him and wanted him just for the group. Yugyeoms feelings were reciprocated but he didn’t even know.

“You are so precious Gyeomie. We love you so much” Jacksons voice cut through the silence making the youngest blush. Yugyeom didn’t fight as he was lifted from the sofa and laid on the rug. He just relaxed as Jackson started to kiss at all the marks littering the collarbones. He did react however when the other 5 moved to place themselves at various places around his body. JB sat by his head stroking his hair. Jackson and Bambam were kissing at his chest and collarbones. Jinyoung and Youngjae sat by his hips running soft hands over his hip bones. Mark was sat between his legs pulling off his jeans. Inspecting the bites and hickies on the inside of his thighs.

One by one they all bit over the different teeth marks. Leaving their marks over the top. Sucking hickies over the already existing ones to cover them. They were showing Yugyeom that no matter what, they were there to cover the marks and bites. That they were there to protect him no matter what.

“I love you all too” Yugyeom was crying slightly at the love he felt as they all lay on the floor with him. Them all cuddling and making sure the Maknae was calm and safe in their embrace. They would sort this tomorrow once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to comment.


End file.
